Sueños
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Hitomi extraña mucho a Van, por lo cual su comportamiento a cambiado, pero una amiga le ayudara a encontrar la solucion, por favor dejeme reviwes, no soy muy buena con los sumarios


**~~~Sueños~~~**

No se como sigo de pie, te necesito, te extraño, eres mi todo y no estas aquí, no pudo ver mas tus ojos, no pudo abrasarte de nuevo, necesito escuchar tu voz otra vez, hace mucho que no tengo visiones, me alegra por un lado, pero me decepciono al final, eso quiere decir que no me necesitas, que eres feliz, que estas bien, después de entender que tomas mis visiones eran por ti, las deje de tener, pero aun así, quiero estar contigo, necesito saber que quieres mi ayuda, pero ya no la necesitas, ya no mas, ya hay paz en Gaea, y por eso no me necesitas, te amo, y no pudo estar contigo, quiero regresar, pero.....

-Hitomi, Hitomi, Hitomi contéstame-escuche una voz-Ya no es hora de estar dormida-me dijo mientras me movía un poco

No quiero despertar, quiero intentar verte, aun que sea en un sueño......no quiero despertar

-Hitomi-

Abro lentamente mis ojos y la veo, esta realmente preocupada por mi, yo me siento, puesto que estaba acostada y con mi mano derecha me tapo los ojos 

-Yukari, que sucede-dije entre adormilada

-Me tenías preocupada Hitomi, desde que se fue Amano estas muy rara-me dijo ella con preocupación

-Por que lo dices-dije mientras me levantaba

-Por que últimamente de duermes mucho, demasiado diría yo, cuando alguien te pide que le leas las cartas les dices que ya no puedes mas, que tu don se fue, que quieres decir con eso?-

-Lo que significa Yukari-dije mientras veía el cielo-He perdido mi don, ya no puedo predecir el futuro-

Ella no me contesto nada, solo se paro detrás de mí, recargo su hombro en mi espalda

-Hitomi, lo siento-me dijo sollozando

-Por que debo de perdonarte?-

-Por que......solo perdóname, no he sido una buena amiga-

-No-dije bajando mi cabeza para ver el suelo-Perdóname tú a mí, yo siempre te preocupo, parece que no me importara nada, pero es que este mundo, me hace sentir extraña-

-De que hablas?-me dijo ella sorprendida

-No lo sé, ese mundo es tan superficial, tan frío, no me gusta, creo que por eso.......me la paso dormida....desde que se fue Amano-sempai-

Ella se sorprendió, lo sé, lo sentí, pero ella no entiende en que mundo vivimos, este mundo es diferente, al que yo conocí con él 

-De que hablas Hitomi-me dijo mientras se separaba de mí

-De la vida, no le encuentro ningún sentido, este mundo es horrible, no me gusta ser de aquí-

-Hitomi-

La mire a los ojos, aun que sea mi mejor amiga, no me conoce, la preocupo, pero aun así......

-Donde esta tu pendiente-

No sabía que decirle, no podía decirle que se lo había dejado al hombre que amo, solo baje nuevamente la cabeza, no soporto verla a los ojos

-Lo deje con alguien-

-Esa persona, no es de aquí, verdad?-me dijo ella mientras tomaba mi barbilla y alzaba mi cara

-Yo.....-

-Te entiendo, esa persona no es de este mundo, es ese chico, no es así?-

La mire a los ojos, me miraba de una forma extraña, ella nunca me había preguntado tanto, a ella solo le bastaba con que le digiera que si o no, pero ella actuaba diferente ahora.......

-Contéstame Hitomi, es ese chico el que estaba en un dragón blanco?-

Se me congelo la sangre, olvidaba por completo que Amano y Yukari había visto como me había ido de este mundo, yo solo baje la mirada, puesto que ella no me permitía bajar el rostro

-Lo sabía-me dijo ella-Él te enseño otro mundo, no es así?-ella logro que la mirara a los ojos-Hitomi-me dijo con una mirada dulce

Yo me salí de sus manos, y le di la espalda

-Yukari, este mundo es tan vació, no entiendo, por que vivimos así, no lo entiendo, no me siento tranquila-

Yukari nuevamente acomodo su cabeza en mi espalda

-Hitomi, este no es tu mundo entonces, por que no esta esa persona a tu lado-

-Yukari-

-No tiene caso vivir en un mundo si no estas con esa persona-

-Que quieres decir?-

No pudo creerlo ahora yo soy quien esta preguntando, nunca le había preguntado algo a Yukari, es la primera vez que no entiendo lo que me quiere decir

-Hitomi, tu no debes estar en este mundo, por que no esta el ser que tu amas, no te detengas por nosotros-dijo ella mientras me abrazaba-No me lo perdonaría-

-Yukari-

-Hitomi, este mundo y otros tiene sentido, cuando encuentras a esa persona, a la cual darías tu vida, pero pierde sentido cuando ya no esta contigo, te entiendo por que eso mismo me paso con Amano, pero, lo que me consuela es que se que esta en este mundo-

-Yukari-dije mas levemente y cerraba los ojos

-Ya dejaste de ser de este planeta, ya no eres mas de aquí, vete, vete con él-

Claro que puedo irme con él, solo lo tengo que desear y llegare ahí, pero....no pudo, y mi familia? Mis amigos? Sería una egoísta si me voy, no puedo traerlo, por que todos lo extrañaran, y también sería egoísta de mi parte

-Y mi familia?-

-Hitomi, olvídate de nosotros, despídete y vete, no podía vivir sabiendo que mi mejor amiga no puede ser feliz por nosotros, di adiós y vete con esta persona- 

-Pero......-

-No te preocupes, todos te queremos, y por eso no te vamos a impedir que te vayas, por favor Hitomi, vete con él, y se feliz, pero......nunca nos olvides-

Me voltee para ver a Yukari estaba mirándome, con lagrimas en los ojos, me abrazo, yo le respondí el abrazo

-Arigato Yukari-le dije en el oído

***

Hoy es el día en el que me despedí de mis padres, mi hermano se puso a llorar cuando le dije que no volvería, mi madre también lloro y mi padre me apoyo, como recuerdo, me regalaron cosas, mi hermano, me dijo que me dejara crecer el pelo y me pusiera unas bolitas para el pelo que me acaba de regalar, mama me dio dos vestido, pero no uno cualquiera una vestido de novia, el que ella utilizo cuando se casa con mi papa, y el otro es azul con verde, mi papa me dio unos aretes, según él los que uso mi abuela, ahora estoy

enfrente de Yukari, en el parque

-Adiós Yukari-le dije con una sonrisa

-Adiós Hitomi, espero que seas muy feliz-después ella me abrazó

-Arigato-

-Toma-me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano derecha y me ponía una pulsera-Ves esto, yo también tengo uno-me enseño su mano izquierda-Esto son las conocidas pulseras de la amistad, tu tienes una y yo tengo otra en el lado contrario que ti, eso quiere decir que siempre seremos amigas, por favor Hitomi, nunca me olvides-me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos entre sus manos

-Nunca te olvidare Yukari, y espero que tu seas feliz a lado de Amano-le dije con una sonrisa

-Arigato, bueno, ya es la hora de que te vayas-

Yo asentí le di la espalda y cerré los ojos, me concentre, ahora, solo quiero estar con Van, recordar los momentos felices que tuvimos juntos, quiero estar con el para siempre, por que lo amo, por que me ama, por que somos uno........

***

No se como sigo de pie, te necesito, te extraño, eres mi todo y no estas aquí, no pudo ver mas tus ojos, no pudo abrasarte de nuevo, necesito escuchar tu voz otra vez, hace mucho que no tengo visiones, me alegra por un lado, pero me decepciono al final, eso quiere decir que no me necesitas, que eres feliz, que estas bien, después de entender que tomas mis visiones eran por ti, las deje de tener, pero aun así, quiero estar contigo, necesito saber que quieres mi ayuda, pero ya no la necesitas, ya no mas, ya hay paz en Gaea, y por eso no me necesitas, te amo, y no pudo estar contigo, quiero regresar, pero......no se si me recuerdes, las palabras se las lleva el viento, y si despierto y veo que es un sueño? Hace mucho que no sueño contigo......que alguien me diga que nunca me fui de tu lado, que siempre estaremos juntos........

-Hitomi, Hitomi, Hitomi contéstame-escuche una voz-Ya no es hora de estar dormida-me dijo mientras me movía un poco

No quiero despertar, quiero intentar verte, aun que sea en un sueño......no quiero despertar

-Hitomi-

Abro mis ojos lentamente, miro quien esta enfrente de mi, como estaba acostada me siento y pongo mi mano derecha en mis ojos, para taparme del sol, que me lastima

-Que quieres Yukari?-

-Yo no soy Yukari, ni se quien es ella-

Abro mis ojos por completo y admiro mi alrededor, no puedo creerlo es Gaea, estoy aquí, y no es un seño.....

-Sigo diciendo que eres una niña muy rara-

Volteo a ver quien es la me habla, me alegro al ver quien es, es esa gata humana anaranjada, siento que mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y la abrazo fuertemente

-Hitomi?-

-Me da mucho gusto de verte, Merle-

-A mi también-me dijo con picardía-Al amo Van le gustara saber que esta aquí...........AMO VAN!!!-

Merle le grito, y de la nada se oyó que alguien bajaba de un árbol

-Que sucede Merle-

Reconozco esta voz, es de él, no puedo creerlo, creo que no me puede reconocer por que Merle me esta tapando pero......

-Amo Van mire lo que me encontré en el bosque-me dijo señalándome

Sentí como Van se acercaba a mí, me toco el hombro y lentamente me separe de Merle

-Hi......Hitomi-me dijo sorprendido

Nuevamente sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, estaba enfrente de mí, me miraba pasmado, pero no importa, yo lo amo, le sonreí y asentí

-Hitomi-me dijo mientras me sonreía

No pude evitarlo, lo abrace y me puse a llorar, el se extraño de mi comportamiento

-Que te sucede Hitomi?-

-Es que.........Estoy muy feliz de estar contigo-le dije sin dejar de llorar

-Hitomi.........-me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Van-le dije mientras me separaba un poco de él-Dime............que no es un sueño.....que estoy contigo-

-No es un sueño Hitomi, y esta es la prueba-

Van se acerco a mi rostro entre cerrando los ojos, yo entendí y cerré los ojos, sentí una gran felicidad al sentir sus labios tibios sobre los míos, es una sensación cálida, placentera, hermosa, no sé, no podría describirla, pero lo que si puedo describir es que es su primer beso, es decir, nuestro primer beso, no importa si Allen o Amano me hayan besado, no se siente igual, en este beso, le estoy demostrando a Van cuanto lo quiero y me gusta, no importa que pase, si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar, y si es verdad, no quiero que termine.........

-Hitomi-me dijo cuando rompió el beso-Te amo-

Yo abrí mis ojos y lo abrace, acomodándome en su pecho  

-Yo también te amo.....Van-

Y así, Van me abrazó como protegiéndome, que paso con Merle? Pues de seguro que se fue a otro lado, pero ahora no me importa, por que estoy segura que esto no es un sueño, que es verdad.......

**~~Owari~~**

Notas de la autora:

Que les pareció? Les gusto? Espero que sí, me inspire por la canción de la película de Escaflowne, de donde saque que Hitomi se besaba con Amano? Es que vi una imagen en donde Amano esta besando a Hitomi, y también donde Allen la esta besando, espero que les allá gustado mi segundo fic de Escaflowne, por favor déjenme reviwes


End file.
